Walk Of Shame
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Muggle!AU - Lily's doing the walk of shame when a knight in shining armour helps her out of her predicament. He doesn't have any ulterior motives... does he?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for -**

 **Hogwarts Writing Club - Horse**

 **Convince Me Competition - RegulusLily**

 **Valentine Making Station - Text Me - Muggle!AU**

 **200 Characters - Lily Evans**

 **WordCount - 1009**

* * *

 **Walk Of Shame**

* * *

She walks down the street, looking around for any identifying markers. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid! It was all Alice's fault! Her and her bloody nights out... Lily really had no idea where she was. Lifting a hand to run self-consciously over her hair, she she avoided the eye contact of an elderly woman who was watching her walk down the street with a knowing smirk on her face.

Her heels in hand, because she really couldn't stomach putting them back on this morning when she'd stumbled down the unfamiliar staircase, she stopped to read the street name sign. Marauders Close.

She'd never heard of it.

Groaning, she pulled her phone out of her bag and dismantled it quickly, rubbing the battery to try and generate a little bit of power. Just enough to call a cab. Or a friend. With no luck, she sat down on the small wall at the end of the street. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid as to go home with a man she'd never met before! She'd never had a one night stand before, let alone put herself at such a risk.

What was worse was that now she had absolutely no idea what to do.

A car pulled up beside her, the window rolling down to reveal a handsome man, similar to her in age, looking at her with a small smirk on his face. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Can I give you a ride somewhere, Miss?" he asked, his tone polite but with a teasing lilt.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"No offence, Miss, but you're sitting on the corner of a street with your shoes off and no idea where you are. I'd say that's about as far from fine as you can get at seven thirty in the morning."

Lily scowled. "How'd you know I don't know where I am?" she growled, huffing when he laughed.

"My mistake then, Miss. Have a nice day."

As his window started back up, Lily sighed. What the hell? She'd already put herself in danger, why stop now?

"Wait. Can you... could you just drop me off at the nearest train station?"

"Of course," he replied. "Hop on in."

Picking up the shoes that she'd dropped on the pavement when she sat down, Lily rounded the car and got into the passenger seat. Chancing a glance over at the driver as she put the seat belt on, she murmured, "Thank you."

"I love to help a damsel in distress," he replied cheerfully. "Does wonders for your personal Karma, you know."

"I'm sure," she said, rolling her eyes.

They rode in silence for a while, before he said, "What's your name?"

"Lily."

"That's pretty. I'm Regulus, but everyone calls me Reg."

"What is it with boys around here having odd names," she muttered to herself. The boy she'd been with the night before had been called... Serious... Sirius. Sirius, that was it.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, what... nothing," she said distractedly. Looking up at him, she saw he looked amused but he didn't press her any further. Twenty minutes later, and they were pulling into a train station.

"Thank you for the ride, Reg," Lily said, as she took off the seat belt, offering him a tired smile.

"Not a problem, Miss Lily, it was entirely my pleasure."

She nodded, getting out of the car and closing the door. Before she could walk away, he wound his window down once more and stuck his head out.

"I hope you don't think I'm terribly forward, but I'd rather like to see you again. Would you allow me to take you to dinner?"

"I...uh... I don't date... I just got out of a... thing... and.."

"Oh. Well, here. Take my card, just in case, okay. Call me anytime."

Lily took the card, putting it in her bag. She was about to walk away when she turned to look at him. "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar?"

He blushed, looking down sheepishly. "I... ah... Sirius is my older brother. When I heard you leave this morning... I just wanted to make sure you got home alright. He's a bit of a... well."

Face crimson to match her hair, Lily nodded. "Well, uh, thanks. I should..." She gestured to the station and turned around awkwardly, half wishing that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. Talk about embarrassing. She was going to kill Alice!

* * *

"The brother sounds like a nice guy, though," Alice said through her chuckles as Lily explained the previous night and what had happened that morning.

"He was, I was just far too mortified to say anything. I mean... he picked me up because his brother is an inconsiderate asshole to his one night stands! What kind of person must he think I am?"

"He obviously thinks you're one worth getting to know, Lil's or he wouldn't have given you his card. You should call him. What harm can it do?"

"You really think so?"

"Sure. Just... maybe make sure you know his address before you go to his house..."

"ALICE!"

* * *

"I didn't really expect you to call, you know?"

"I almost didn't..."

"I'm glad you did. I really like you, Lily. My brother doesn't know when he's onto a good thing."

"Thank you. I... I really like you too."

* * *

"My parent's want to meet you," she told him quietly, snuggling into his chest.

"I was wondering when it was coming. I'm impressed you held them off for four months," he replied, his hand sifting through her hair.

"Will you come?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

* * *

"Mum, Dad, this is Regulus."

"Nice to meet you."

"So... how did the two of you meet?"

"...uh..."


End file.
